


Untitled (With Rope)

by gaialux



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy meet Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (With Rope)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [THIS](http://gaialux.tumblr.com/post/106886494760/name-one-thing-youd-need-rope-for-murphy-says) photoset I also created.

"Name one thing you’d need rope for?" Murphy says as he shoves guns into his bag.

He lets him get it, of course, because saying no to his brother has always been close to impossible. And it does come in handy — when they’re face to face with a redneck holding a gun and Murphy goes behind him, grabbing his arms and twisting the thick rope around them. It’s only then, in that moment, does Connor realise they’ve just found Murphy’s double.

(of course that has already existed — in Connor himself. Fraternal but twins nonetheless, right down to the blood and deeper. Shown through piercing blue eyes and matching tattoos Connor always wants to add to, refuses to ever let up on.)

"Well," Connor says, lighting up a cigarette. "Who might you be?"

The guy looks at them, says nothing for a long while, then says, “Daryl.”

It’s not Irish.

\- -

They’re in the car later that day. Connor’s got sunglasses on so he can look at Murphy without being caught. He acts nonchalant with a hand running over his chin, but when Murphy asks, “So what do you think?”, his response of, “I’m strangely comfortable with it” comes strong and free. He knows what Murphy’s talking about without him even saying the words.

Daryl is on board, when they ask. One word, “yes”, being given before they’re tumbling into bed and Connor tries not to think about how  _easy_  it is for him to grab hold of his brother’s cock and guide it inside Daryl. How the sounds his brother makes are already familiar to his ears and, how when Daryl comes, it’s the same again.

Daryl tugs up his pants, grabs his crossbow (what the  _fuck_  is he doing with a crossbow anyway?), and leaves with another of his trademark nods.

It’s the start of something. Connor knows it has to be.


End file.
